


A World of Laughter

by Anonymous



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble, No Smut, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Lailani ride It's A Small World together. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Lailani Kealoha/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A World of Laughter

“Are you sure about queuing up for this? We can go on a more exciting ride if you’d rather. I’d hate to bore you.”

You shake your head and assure Lailani that her choice was fine.

“Okay… I know it’s not the most exciting ride, but I think we’ll enjoy it!”

You smile politely as an increasingly-anxious Lailani continues to talk. “It’s a bit of a dorky ride… I know. But I think the message is good! It’s nice to be reminded of how we’re all together as a world… It’s easy to feel alone in your fears, but we’re all the same, right?”

You agree and Lailani continues to excitedly prattle on as you work your way through the queue of the ride. 

…

As you climb into your boat, Lailani’s excitement courses through her. “Oh, this will be so much fun! It’s a really pretty ride. Are you ready?”

You smile and nod, causing her to all-but-squeal in happiness and excitement. 

Lailani, in spite of her sheepishness, turns out to be quite talkative throughout the ride, observing various aspects of the attraction. 

“‘The Happiest Cruise That Ever Sailed,’ huh? Well, then we’ll just have to make it the happiest date ever, right?”

“The song translates nicely into so many languages! I wonder how many tries to took to find a melody so adaptable...” 

“Look, there are dancing chess pieces! I’ve tried to get good at chess, but Zoey always beats me… She says she has the foresight to predict my moves?”

“I’ve never seen a windmill in-person before. They seem really pretty in landscapes though!”

“You know, I tried to get Suki to come here once, but she said she’d only go to Tokyo Disneyland… Maybe we should go to Tokyo DisneySea together! There’s some super relaxing water rides there…”

“AH! Sorry, the laughing hyenas startled me. Oh… I’ll l-let go of your arm now…”

“You know, I appreciate the Disney character dolls. I know some people don’t like them, but who doesn’t like mermaids! Even Ariel is just like us.”

“Woah, the Polynesian section is pretty extensive! For reference, I’m not that good at playing the ukulele… but I suppose I’m better at it then half the stuff Suki asks me to do, so maybe I’m not a complete waste!”

“So… are the geese singing too? As they’re moving to the rhythm…”

“Awwww, the ride’s wrapping up. Well, the postcard displays are cute.”

…

After exiting the ride, Lailani asks you to wait outside the gift shop for a surprise. While the fact she was in the gift shop kind of undermined the “surprise” element of what is to come, you agreed nonetheless.

After a few moments, Lailani exited with her hands behind her back.

“Thank you for coming out with me… I hope you’ve been having fun. I know I’m not perfect… and you’re not perfect… and we’re all not perfect… Which doesn’t mean you aren’t great or that I’m not… great… or… Let me start over.”

Lailani drew in a deep breath.

“I’m not the most confident person, but I think you bring out my more, uh, talkative side! So, thank you for helping me and listening to me. It’s great to feel appreciated. And I think that’s why I love this ride! As it’s calm and reminds us how we’re all great and should be appreciated in our own ways. So, [ here ](https://www.disneyfoodblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/its-a-small-world-hot-air-balloon-purse-bag-disney-style.jpg). I got you this from the gift shop! I hope you like it. It’s a container, so you can store stuff in there. I was thinking you could use it as a positivity jar… or maybe fill it with mementos from our relationship? Well, uh, either way. Take good care of it!”

_Item Obtained: Small World Hot Air Balloon_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reader-insert is not my usual vibe at all, but I didn't know who to put Lailani with and just wanted something short and relaxed as a Valentine's story. If you have any feedback, comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Also, Disneyland had no Lazy River to ride on... So, that sucks.
> 
> Edit: I just realized I published this with the wrong character in the tags; sorry if I misled any Lillian fans! Their names are annoyingly similar...


End file.
